


hide_and_seek.mp4

by JRH_TheLighthouseKeeper_97



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: I wrote this ages ago, Self-Insert, i guess, kinda spooky, old too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRH_TheLighthouseKeeper_97/pseuds/JRH_TheLighthouseKeeper_97
Summary: It's a normal day. A video from a familiar and beloved YouTuber, Jacksepticeye, has popped up in your notifications. You, of course, go to watch it, but...it seems strange. But there's no way the terrible things you see and hear are real...right?
Kudos: 1





	hide_and_seek.mp4

**Author's Note:**

> This is super duper old. Was originally on my Tumblr (here's the link https://thelighthousewatcher.tumblr.com/post/188210695650/egotober-day-8-sneak-hideandseekmp4-ft-jj)

**You're going through the everyday motions when you get the notification on your phone, seeing a familiar name _Jacksepticeye_ , and the video title "hide and seek".**

**It's not terribly long, you find, but with a quick glance to the time, you're glad to see you have enough to enjoy it and see what your friends in the community will say.**

**You settle in with your headphones as you wait for an Ad to pass, hitting the SKIP button as soon as it's available.**

**The screen is black, without the usual chipper greeting of the Irishman, and you feel an all too familiar sense of dread.**

_**Oh fuck, here we go-** _

**Quickly, you pause it and fish around in your bag for a notebook and pen, opening it to a clean page before taking a deep breath and hitting the little white icon.**

**The blackness lasts a few more seconds before you hear someone moving, as if they were looking for something.**

**Suddenly, there's light, and you see the faint beam of a flashlight against a sand floor and metal siding.**

**There's a pained and fearful whimper as the person wearing the camera righted themselves, seeing old rusted shelves and tools scattered about.**

**You jot down _Abandoned warehouse_? before continuing your intense staring at the screen, hugging your bag close.**

**The POV has managed to stand, but they seem injured, having to use the shelves to keep steady as they walked.**

**Despite the horror cliches, you wonder why the POV hasn't said anything, even if was a soft "ow" or "what the fuck" to themselves.**

**Its as they're walking and you can hear their whimpering, filled with pain and fear, that a terrible idea hits you like a truck.**

**"Oh my God...** _**JJ** _ **?"**

**Unexpected tears burn in your eyes as you murmur to the screen.**

**"Oh God, oh God...JJ, where the fuck have you been? Where the fuck are you!?"**

**Your question, as expected, goes unanswered, as Jameson Jackson, the youngest of the egos, makes his way around a corner and makes a noise akin to a horrified gasp, the same one you make.**

**The first thing you register is the blood. It stains the cement flooring ahead, as well as the old chair there that resembles something in a dentist's office. A nearby table looks to hold an array of bloody objects but JJ seems to want nothing to do with this area and honestly, you cant blame him.**

**It doesn't stop you from noticing a bloody blue mask hanging from a rusted nail as JJ shambled past, a sight that makes your stomach twist.**

**The background noises had consisted of JJ's movements and occasional whimper up till that point, but you suddenly hear something else.**

**A soft giggling. A familiar one you could never mistake for anyone else.**

**And the shriek of metal against metal. Its enough to send a chill down your spine.**

**JJ's obviously heard it too, because he starts to move faster, motions and breathing becoming panicked and labored.**

**"JJ, no, no!" You whisper, as if your voice would draw attention to him. "No, no, no, he's gonna hear you!"**

**But JJ keeps going, suddenly changing direction and a quick shot shows the flickering red glow of-**

**_An EXIT!_ **

**Ill fated hope surges through your system and is immediately extinguished as he suddenly went sprawling, a familiar pocket watch appearing on the ground ahead.**

_**Fuck fuck fuck, JJ get up, you're almost there!** _

**A shrill laugh hits the air and suddenly the flashlight goes out, shamblings in the dark and a soft thud as body met wall. There's a muffled sound and it takes you a minute to realize that JJ is crying.**

**Your heart hurts hearing it, but pain turns to fear as, out of the dark, a shambling mess made viewable in the flickering red glow.**

**The form seems less then human, like something wearing a body its not used to, movements harsh and jerky. There's an occasional flash of neon green as it turns it's head around with goosebumps inducing cracks and pops.**

**High-pitched giggles and garbled taunts of " _come out, come out, wherever you are_ " can be heard, the words slurred, as if it's mouth was filled with a thick liquid.**

**Part of you is praying, praying it just goes away, that it can't tell where JJ is.**

**The exit is _so close._**

**Even injured, he could still make it out with enough time.**

**The green glow steadily disappears and you dare not hope, faintly aware of soft scratching that could've been mice.**

**Suddenly, there's a creak of metal from above, and the same slurred garble, so close you can practically feel the hot, moist breath on your ear, smell rust and salt and rot, feel a clawed hand curl around your throat, cold and slick with only God knows what.**

**_"Found you~"_ **

**You let out a soft shriek at the sudden jerking movement and the sound of panicked sobs, the camera blurring with motion before it suddenly lands in the sand, not attached to JJ anymore.**

**You can see dark pants legs and bare feet kicking, the camera suddenly becoming staticed and glitchy, messing up the footage before JJ is suddenly yanked out of view up the wall, the last thing you hear being his desperate, terrified noises that are quickly silenced.**

**As the camera clears for a second, you can see something shaking written in what looks like a mix of blood and dirt.**

_**H EL P uS** _

**In the distance, you hear another giggle before the video comes to an abrupt end and you're left alone, desperately trying to reassure yourself and rid yourself of the chills you're taken with.**

**It's just a video.**

**It's just a video...**

**...right?**


End file.
